


It Can't Be Over

by Fullofanxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullofanxiety/pseuds/Fullofanxiety
Summary: Based on the song It Can't Be Over from Monster High





	It Can't Be Over

The silence in the room was tense and deafening as the bell of despair rung with heartbreak yet to come. Tears were already welling up in the royal's amber eyes as he tried to process what exactly his boyfriend had just said. 

“What?” His voice came out as a broken, breathless whisper. He stared at the mostly black clothed back in front of him. 

The emo in front of him took a deep breath as he forced himself to stop the tears stinging at his grey eyes from spilling over onto his pale cheeks and making his black eyeshadow run. “Look at us, Ro,” his voice came out as a harsh whisper. He gulped. He hadn't meant it to sound so cruel. He could practically feel the flinch his boyfriend made behind him. 

“We were never gonna last,” he breathed out, brokenly. “We're too different.”

Behind the emo, the royal shook his head of dirty blonde curls. “What do you mean?” He asked, hoping, praying, that this wasn't leading to where he thought it was. Roman wished his boyfriend would turn around, just look at him, then maybe he could be certain that they could work this out. His boyfriend turned around. He almost wished he didn't. “Virgil?” He whispered. 

Virgil's face was twisted in pain as he looked at Roman, his stormy eyes on the brink of letting go and allowing a flood to flow from them. 

“Look at you,” Virgil gestured to Roman, who was dressed in a white dress shirt and black dress pants with a detailed crimson red vest over his chest. “Look at me,” he motioned down to himself, his ripped black skinny jeans, deep violet converse, Panic! At The Disco tee, and his custom hoodie. A hoodie the two had worked on together six months into their relationship. It was black with patches of purple and black plaid with white stitching. Inside the hood was purple and there was a thundercloud with lightning symbol over his heart. Virgil cherished it. But it wasn't exactly something someone from Roman's Royal family would wear. 

“You deserve everything, you're royalty.” 

Roman opened his mouth to protest, he knew where this was going. This happened at least once a month. He didn't want to admit It but this time he was scared. Virgil cut him off before he could say anything. “I'm just an average guy,” Virgil shut Roman down before he could argue. “Oh, yes it's true. I know just what to do when it comes down to me and you.” 

Roman inched closer. Maybe he just had to let Virgil get this out. Then he could tell him how silly he was being. How the “everything” he deserved that Virgil was talking about was Virgil himself. “I hate to have this happen,” Virgil ran a hand through his purple hair. “The way it has to happen. What I thought was perfect matching was a perfect mismatch.” A small whine sounded in Roman's throat. 

“And I think I owe it to you,” Virgil started out soft but firm before his voice broke with his next words. “To set you free. ‘Cause you'll be better, better off without me.” Roman felt anger flare in his gut before the fear settled. 

“We gotta get real and leave this alone. We don't go together we're so wrong for each other.” 

Roman shook his head violently. He couldn't listen to this. They were a perfect match. They were soulmates as far as Roman was concerned. Virgil felt his heart squeeze painfully as he saw the clear pain on his love's face. He hated doing this. He really did, but- he remembered the way Roman's family looked at him, like he was something stuck on the bottom of their million dollar shoe. A piece of trash that didn't belong in their presence. A pawn that was to be used and left for dead when they had no use any more. He remembered the words they hissed at him. And he agreed, Roman deserved better. 

“Roman,” Virgil pleaded with the flamboyant man in front of him to see. “You're royalty, you have a reputation to uphold, a kingdom to inherit! And me? I'm an average joke! Someone like me doesn't belong in your world. Someone like me isn't worth your time!” Virgil sighed as he walked over the the wall to floor window of their room at the top of the skyscraper they were staying in. “We gotta understand that we have to-” Virgil choked on the words. He placed a hand to his mouth as he composed himself to say the words. “Break up. I'm sorry it's over.” He whispered. “You and I….we're so wrong, we're not perfect after all. Everybody knows that this is the end.” Virgil felt a tear slide down his face. He really didn't want to have to do this. “Overtime, I held you back. You're just too good for me and I know that's a fact. This relationship, has turned to stone.” Virgil turned around. “I should get going, just know I'm better off leaving you alone.” 

Roman shook his head furiously as he grabbed ahold of Virgil's sleeve before the other could ever leave the living room. “Don't back away from me, this isn't like you,” Roman cried as he stepped around to face Virgil. “What's gotten into you, please tell me who said what to you.” Roman placed a gentle hand on Virgil's cold cheek as his mind ran through the list of his family in an attempt to figure out if his parents or siblings said anything. “To make you do this, think for a minute. I don't care what others have to say about us and neither should you!” Roman pleaded as Virgil turned his head, letting Roman's hand fall as he squeezed his eyes shut to hold back the tears. 

“We gotta get real and leave this alone,” Virgil started as he moved a few steps away from Roman. “We don't go together we're so wrong for each other.” 

“This can't be over,” Roman cried frantically as he felt himself losing Virgil, and fast. Virgil stepped closer to the exit as he shook his head. Why couldn't Roman see that he was doing this for him. Roman deserved better. All he did was hold Roman back. From parties and being a normal teenager. Or as normal as a royal teen could get. 

Roman stepped closer as tears streamed from his sorrowful eyes. “This hurts, inside of me. Why do you think this is the way it has to be. Look at the picture,” Roman held up his phone, a picture of the two of them together, faces bright with love, hope, and happiness. The complete opposite of their faces now. Virgil's face twisted painfully, tears flowing from his hurricane eyes. “We're not breaking up you're perfect for me, you see!” Roman was getting desperate. He couldn't lose Virgil. He just couldn't. “You and I were meant to be, as one!” 

Virgil shook his head as he shrugged the jacket off his shoulders. Roman's eyes widened in panic. This couldn't be happening. No, it can't.

“I'm really sorry, but we're done. I'm sorry it's over,” he whispered as he handed the jacket to a brokenhearted Roman. 

“This can't be over!” he cried, sorrow seeping into his voice. 

“This is the end.” And with that, Virgil stepped out of the room. Roman stared after him with glazed over eyes before he felt himself break. His legs gave out as he fell to his knees clutching the jacket close to his chest as he let out heart wrenching sobs into the dark fabric. It smelled like Virgil. His boyfri- his ex-boyfriend. 

Roman rocked back and forth as he curled in on himself and the jacket. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. This couldn't be happening. 

\----

Virgil slid down the door as soon as he stepped outside the apartment. He could hear Roman's broken sobs behind him and it hurt. Everything hurt. All Virgil wanted to do was run back in there and scoop Roman up in his arms and apologize until his throat was sore. To tell him they could try again. To tell him everything was going to be okay and they could work it out together. Tears poured from his stormy grey eyes as he sobbed his heart out. Right on the other side of the door. 

\----

Roman took a deep breath. He had been crying for maybe half an hour to an hour. He wanted to grieve more but if he was to have a shot at getting Virgil back he needed to hurry. Who knew where his emo nightmare could have gotten in the time since he left. 

However, Roman was quite surprised when he opened the door and a yelp sounded as the body leaning against the door fell backwards onto Roman's feet. He looked down wide as terrified, sorrowful grey eyes looked up at him. “Virgil?” He whispered. 

“R-Ro?” The emo whispered. Roman's heart broke even more. Virgil looked smaller without his jacket. Roman leaned down and drapped the article of clothing over his love and picked him up bridal style and brought him inside to cuddle on the couch. Roman watched as Virgil tried, fruitlessly, to wipe the streaks of black eyeshadow that stained his cheeks. 

“I'm sorry, Roman. I'm so sorry!” he croaked. 

Roman nodded and pulled Virgil tighter into his embrace. “It's okay,” he whispered into the other's ear. “We can work this out. Are you okay with that? Can we be a couple again? Can we be together?” He asked as he looked down at the exhausted emo. 

Virgil nodded brokenly. Roman smiled. “We got this. We can do this. Because it's worth it. He whispered. He pressed a tender kiss to Virgil's forehead. “I love you, Virgil.” 

“I love you too, Roman.” 

They could do this. They would do this. There was no doubt in Roman's mind that they couldn't.    
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
